Just Friends
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Hanyer feels something more than just friendship towards Olette


**Just Friends (Hanyer X Olette)**

_There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with, it's cool we're just friends, we walk the halls at school, we know it's casual, it's cool we're just…._

Hanyer watched his friend try to explain the homework to him, but he couldn't pay attention. He was so distracted by her.

"Hanyer, are you even listening to me?" she finally asked.

"Huh what?" he asked as he was pulled out of his daze.

"I was trying to explain the math homework so you could at least try to pay attention, or do you want to fail and have to go through summer school?" she scolded, her emerald eyes staring into his amber ones.

"I already understand it you don't have to explain it again," he said trying to keep his mind in the right place and stop wondering to the girl in front of him.

_I don't wanna lead you on, no, but the truth is I've grown fond yeah._

"Hey, come on guys, let's go," Pence yelled at the two as they just sat there staring in each other's eyes.

"will you quit staring into each other's eyes and come on, before I push your heads together," Roxas threatened, a smirk forming on his lips since he knew his best friend wouldn't mind if he did.

"Roxas, get back here!" Hanyer yelled running after his best friend trying his best to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks

Olette giggled at the site of Roxas running from the fuming Hanyer.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love, just you and me, 'till the end of time, 'till I'm on her mind, It'll happen, I've been making lots of plans like a picket fence and a rose garden, I'll just keep dreaming but it's cool we're just friends._

Hanyer woke up from yet another dream of the brunette girl that he's fallen in love with.

'_man I really need to stop this, she'll never like me like that we're just friends,'_ he thought to himself.

He got up and prepared for another day of school, which he only had another week of.

~TS~

He walked through the doors of the school dreading the day, but it went by faster than he thought it would. He didn't really notice how fast the test went and how the day was shorter than normal. Things just seemed to be a blur in his eyes. He joined his friends for their normal "study groups" at the Usual Spot. The hours flew by as he watched Olette try to explain stuff to Roxas, who was just not getting the point of the whole thing. Hanyer chuckled as he walked home remembering when she use to do that to him, back when he was the dunce one of the group, or so everyone thought but now that Roxas was there he had entertainment with Olette scolding him. As Hanyer walked through the door to his apartment he went straight online and had yet another conversation with Olette before bed which he knew would just end up with another dream of her.

_Small talk on IM, just one word sentences, it's cool we're just friends, if I had my way, we'd talk and talk all day, yeah._

_Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love, just you and me, 'till the end of time, 'till I'm on her mind, it'll happen, I've been making lots of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden, I'll just keep dreaming, but it's cool cause we're just friends._

Hanyer woke from his dram of Olette and he decides that today was the day he was going to tell her, tell her that she meant the world to him. He dressed and was off to school earlier than normal. He walked down the street a determined aroma around him. He met Olette on her way out of her house.

"hey Olette, I've got something I need to tell you," he said looking down at his feet.

"oh, what is it?" she asked in her cheery voice.

"well you see, um, for a long time now I've been having these feelings towards you and I can't hide them anymore I had to tell you that I love you," he stated putting his heart out o his sleeve.

Olette's smile grew and instead of saying anything she just ran up to him and hugged him so tightly and she kissed him, only lightly, on the lips.

_Thinking about how, we're gonna say our vows, it's cool we're just friends, as she walks down the aisle, I see all my friends smile, cause now we're more than friends._

Years passed and it was the lucky day, the wedding. Roxas was in the back room helping Hanyer get calmed down before he went out there. Soon Hanyer was waiting next to the pastor and everyone else was already in place. His grin grew bigger when he saw Olette walking down the Aisle. It was a happy day for everyone, which most were saying 'finally they tied the knot'.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love, just you and me, 'till the end of time, 'till I'm on her mind, it'll happen, ohh, we've been making lots of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden, I'll just keep on dreaming, keep on thinking, of when we used to be just friends._


End file.
